These Whereabouts Unknown
by Hermiione
Summary: Heosphoros failed and Clary is trapped along with the rest of them in Edom. Six months have passed and Clary has been claimed by Sebastian both physically and mentally. Will our heroine leave behind Edom and return to Brooklyn or is she trapped in Edom forever?


The sleazy teddy does nothing to hide her thin form. She moans lightly. Her brother is pushing in and out of her lazily. There's no trace of thought to his strokes his grip on her hips is loose, he knows she's not going anywhere. He smoothes his hand over the curve of her ass. "How is my pet this morning?" He hums in her ear and she pushes her hips back into him. "Mmm I thought so." He slips in and out of her a little quicker. She still barely has her eyes open. All she knew was that she felt _good_. The wrongness of this act had long been lost on her. She was swallowed in a sea of pleasure as he rubbed circles in her nub. Her hips start to rock into her and she knows that she needs to be fucked hard and rough.

"My lord," she rasps out.

But he shushes her, "I know what you need, don't I always?" He asks her. It's a rhetorical question but it's indeed true.

He pulls out of her for a moment, disentangling their limbs from the position they were in moments ago. She whimpers from the loss of contact and looks over her shoulder for him, but he's right there, putting a condom on. She watches him fumble with the condom and she takes it from her, sliding it down his length quickly. "Please, Sebastian. My pussy needs you!" She lets her legs hang open, and spreads her lips for him.

But he needs no encouragement. He slips into her and she whines his name. His own sharp intake of breath resounds around the room. He takes her long legs and one by one pulls them over his shoulders, changing the angle of his strokes so that he hits something secret inside of her with each thrust. She cries out, but he presses his hand over her mouth. "Not a word unless I say so."

She nods silently as he fills her wanting pussy. It's one of hardest things he can ask her to do and he knows it. She loves to scream his name and it's hard to not make one sound when he's fucking her so good. He reaches between her legs and rubs the pearl of pleasure at the apex of her thighs. He thrusts especially hard this time, testing her, hoping she'll break the rules. She doesn't though and beside a sharp intake of breath she gives no inclination that he's sending her toward an explosive orgasm. Clary has learned that her brother is a man of stamina and after many sessions with him she's learned to time their release to act synchronicity.

He hikes her legs a little higher around his neck and the angle changes once more. She can feel him bottom out against her cervix and it hurts _so good_. She loves with when he fills her like this. She's panting and trying to make as little noise as possible as he fucks into her. He moans her name, loud, and she knows she can let go.

She feels his balls spasm and she almost let's herself go. "Not until I say so." He growls at her and she's left, just on the edge of oblivion. He pulls out and discards the condom and slips back inside her. He begins toying with her pearl and she's about to say she can't take it anymore, about to scream his name when he finally rasps, "Come, baby come for me."

She flies over the edge and she feels like she's rising upward, toward heaven. Her back arches off the bed as if she were controlled by Sebastian's strings. In a way she is, but the release is so heady she nearly passes out. Damn she loves it when he does this.

The world is still just waking and she can barely see past the stars in her eyes. "Master that was…"

"Amazing? Don't worry I know." Sebastian said cockily.

"Master may I clean up?"

"No." He keeps her legs spread and licks up her juices, sending pleasure coursing through her veins once more. It almost hurts she's so sensitive.

When he's done he get's up and starts throwing on dark jeans and finds his crown and tosses her tiara on the bed. "You want a clean teddy?"

"Yes master." She purrs, as she put on her tiara.

He tosses her another sleazy teddy, this one with a crisscross middle and halter neck. She changes quickly and makes to walk out of the room. "Ah ah ah. On your knees dear."

She sinks to her hands and knees and begins the long crawl to the throne room. He walks ahead of her and Endarkened guards announce the king and queen of Edom all the way there. Luckily, it's not that far and Clary crawls onto the throne with Sebastian's permission.

They begin the day.


End file.
